Farewell, Dragon World!
is the three hundred twenty fifth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the five hundred nineteenth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. It is the final chapter in the original Dragon Ball manga series. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Goku with his Power Pole, and on a blue dragon similar to Shenron. This cover art is also featured in Daizenshuu 1. Summary As the contestants get ready to face their opponents, the now late-middle-aged World Tournament Announcer asks them to come up to get their matches started. As Goten panics, as he has to fight Good Buu in the first round, Wild Tiger complains that he has to fight Pan, a measly little girl, with Pan responding by sticking out her tongue. Otokosuki, who is facing off against Trunks, slightly flirts with him, promising not to hurt his face, to which Trunks uncomfortably moves away. Vegeta's opponent, a young punk named Nok, begins to taunt Vegeta, calling him an old man, who has terrible hearing, although Vegeta is just ignoring him. Vegeta shuts the man up by slightly knocking his fist on Nok's face, which makes him fly into a wall and land on the grass, knocking him out cold. Vegeta requests that someone tell the superiors his opponent has decided to forfeit. As the announcer welcomes to the audience to another spectacular show, he informs everyone that whoever wins the tournament will receive the prize money, which has been donated by their world champion, Mr. Satan, as the crowd cheer hearing his name. First up, is Pan vs. Wild Tiger, as Mr. Satan nervously watches the fight, begging his sweet granddaughter not to get herself killed. Pan, to the audiences surprise, completely overpowers Wild Tiger with only one slap, and one kick, knocking Wild Tiger out of the arena unconscious. Pan bows to the crowd, who cheer in absolute amazement. Next up, is Goku against Uub, the fighter Goku has been waiting for, ever since Goku destroyed Kid Buu and asked for him to be reincarnated as a good person. Earlier, Uub is found out as Kid Buu's reincarnation, so Goku makes sure that Majin Buu uses his magic to make sure they fight first in the lineup. The Announcer explains to the audience Goku's legendary reputation as a martial artist, also mentioning he has managed to win the Tournament once before. The Announcer also explains Uub's reason for entering the tournament. He comes from a tropical island, and is the oldest of five siblings who work desperately hard to even earn the slightest bit of money needed for food and shelter. Watching above, Bulma comments on Uub's extremely thin physique. Piccolo however, senses what Goku sensed in the boy, and realizes this will probably be the most interesting match. As Goku pulls of a fighting stance, he asks Uub if he is ready for a great fight, to which Uub extremely awkwardly and nervously replies yes. Goku realizes it will take some aggravation for Uub to be able to fight at his best, so Goku begins to throw insults towards Uub, pretending to have been a mean-hearted person this whole time, and insults Uub by stating he is so weak, he will probably end up in a body bag by the time the match has ended. Goku continues by insulting Uub's mother, calling her extremely fat, to which Uub's angrily reacts to. Goku realizes Uub's power is increasing, so Goku continues to further agitate Uub, insulting both his father and mother, also kicking Uub in the face. Uub finally breaks down and yells at Goku not to insult his family, and now charges towards Goku with contempt and anger. Uub delivers a kick, which Goku manages to block. However, the kick actually gives Goku sharp pains in his arm, something not expected. Goku backflips out of Uub's reach and prepares to charge, as both Goku and Uub collide, each delivering incredibly fast punches and kicks, with Uub and Goku managing to block each other's attacks well. Up above, Gohan and Krillin look on in amazement, completely dumbfounded by Uub's abilities, now really curious who he is. As Goku starts to overpower Uub, Uub unleashes a powerful Kiai, knocking Goku several feet backwards into the air. As Goku now floats in the air, the audience and Uub watch in amazement. Goku realizes Uub does not know how to fly, and now apologizes for the insults, explaining that he only said them to get Uub to fight properly. Goku informs Uub that he has known of his latent potential and already great skills for a long time, and has waited for this moment for over 10 years. Now confused, Uub is asked by Goku to train with him for a long time to reach his full potential. Uub answers by saying he can not just leave the tournament, he needs the money to feed the members of his poor village. Goku however, promises that he will get Mr. Satan to pay for all the food and water they need. Now smiling slightly, Uub thanks Goku, but is still not sure. Goku does not give Uub enough time to answer, as he flies towards his family, leaving them a goodbye. Chi-Chi responds that Goku cannot just simply leave them again, as he has done this too many time already. Goku promises to her he will return every so often to check on them, but needs to unlock Uub's powers in case the world needs help from another supernatural powerful force. Goku, now having said his goodbyes, flies next to Uub and asks for him to hop on his back, so they can fly to Uub's tropical island. As the two fly off at amazing speeds, the audience of the World Tournament are left confused, wondering what will happen to the Tournament now that it has been disrupted. Piccolo comments that he has never seen Goku this happy in a long time, and that he must have been waiting for this. Vegeta comments that this is not just about raising a new protector for the Earth, this is so Goku can become the teacher he has wanted to be for so long, and so he can experience the same rush of excitement like when he had when fighting Frieza. Goku and Uub continue to fly, and Goku, in a triumphant manner, raises his arms and yells "Yeah!" happily. Goku says Uub should try it, it will make him happier. Uub slightly raises his voice, and tries to yell, but he can not. Goku asks him to try again, but Uub instead shouts "Yes Sir!". As Goku and Uub fly off, the begin their own journey, through training. In the Kanzenban edition, two additional pages show Goku giving his Flying Nimbus to Uub while they are leaving Papaya Island. Vegeta then declares he will show Goku defeat sooner or later. The story of the Dragon Balls has ended, as Goku finally advances from becoming a naive fighter, into a wise teacher. Trivia *In the Kanzenban edition, Akira Toriyama's goodbye message is removed and replaced with Vegeta declaring he will show Goku defeat sooner or later. *A back cover of Weekly Shonen Jump 25 (June 5, 1995) shows a black and white picture of Son Goku first meeting Bulma at the beginning of the first chapter, while behind the picture is Son Goku smiling at it with the message above them saying: "A Long time ago it started with a simple encounter and now it comes back to us, it was nice when you look at it. And now the final chapter." Gallery References Site Navigation de:Bye Bye Dragon World Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Peaceful World Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters